R01-GM57587, which supports our mechanistic studies of SCF and APC/C ubiquitin ligases, was severely compromised by the hurricane Sandy. This application represents a request of a twelve months cost extension to allow us to recover the time lost and re-generate valuable lost reagents that were generated during the first two years after this grant was competitively renewed. These ?home-made? reagents are absolutely required to perform the projects covered by R01-GM57587.